


This Is Where

by AvatarAbby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Kyoshi Island, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: Kyoshi explains to Kirima why she’s marrying Rangi in the Earth Kingdom, even though it won’t be legally recognized.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Kudos: 85





	This Is Where

“I still don’t understand why you guys are doing this,” Kirima said to the Avatar as she stared at the sun setting over the water at Kyoshi Island.  
“Rangi and I want to make a promise to each other to be together forever. I don’t understand what’s so hard to grasp about it. A man and a women do it all the time, why not two women?”  
“It’s not that I’m confused about, although I think the idea of being with one person for the rest of your life is kinda crazy. Why are you doing it here, in the Earth Kingdom? You know it won’t be recognized and you’ll probably be harassed. Why not just do it in the Fire Nation? Rangi is from there.”  
“I asked her if that was what she wanted,” Kyoshi said. “I would’ve been fine with doing it anywhere. But she insisted on it being in the Earth Kingdom. She said that this is where she has lived most of her life, this is where we fell in love, this is where we should get married. To the spirit world with it being recognized.”  
“I think it’s improper for the Avatar to say something like that.”  
The women in face paint chuckled. “Maybe, but when have I ever been proper?”  
“True.”  
The two young women sat on the dock for a while longer, watching the day fade into night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short story! I hate that there is so few stories about the Kyoshi/Rangi relationship (although all the ones that are on here are amazing). I’d love to write more concerning them and if anyone has any prompts to get me inspired, feel free to send them my way!


End file.
